


untitled pwp

by mxrvel13



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Literally just sleepy stuckony sex.





	untitled pwp

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of kinktober for the prompt: sleepy sex

“Next time Doom is in town, I’m handing it off to someone else. The Defenders maybe.” Tony said, armor finally,  _ finally _ coming off.

Steve nodded in agreement, his movements sluggish as he began taking off his own suit.

“The guy could at least have some consideration. Pulling this bullshit at 3am.” Bucky shook his head, stripping all his various holsters from himself, and Tony managed a small laugh. 

“Agreed. Steve, babe, can you unzip my flight suit?”

Steve obliged, velcro of his own suit hanging open at the front. They were generally silent after that, migrating toward the bedroom with an unspoken agreement that the gear could be put away when they woke up.

By the time they got to the bedroom, they were all mostly naked, and Bucky practically collapsed onto the bed.

Steve joined him, although with a little more grace. Tony had to sit on the edge of the bed first, tugging his flight suit the rest of the way off before crawling up the bed, settling beside Steve, fully intent on sleeping as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Adrenaline, however, had a funny effect on humans. And Tony sighed under his breath, getting up to go deal with his “little problem” in the bathroom.

Steve, who’d been about to pass out, stirred once more. “Tones?”

Tony waved a hand. “It’s fine, cap. Adrenaline woody. I’ll be back out in a minute.” He said, completely shameless at this point.

Bucky was the one to huff and pull Tony back down to them, nuzzling softly under Tony’s jaw. “Or we could take care of it for you.” He suggested.

Steve rolled over, running a hand down Tony’s arm. “Yeah. Besides, it couldn’t hurt to let off a little steam of our own, too.”

Tony hummed tiredly and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Hands, now given permission, wandered, dragging lazily over skin. Tony shared kisses with both of his lovers, and watched them share a few over him, too.

All Tony felt was warm and safe, surrounded by two of the people he loved most in the world while they took their time giving attention to each other.

They ended up switching positions, Bucky in the middle to face Tony and grind their hips together sinfully. Meanwhile Steve kissed down the back of Bucky’s neck, moving aside his hair to trail lazy kisses over the exposed skin.

Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around his and Tony’s members, stroking them together at an unhurried pace. He gasped into Tony’s mouth when he felt Steve’s cock slip between his thighs, and Tony rolled his hips into Bucky’s hand, the three of them setting a comfortable rhythm as they rocked into one another.

It wasn’t obvious who came first, all three of them just continued moving until the tension had entirely bled out of all of them.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, happy and relaxed and _ together _ , which was all that really mattered.


End file.
